1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to transceivers, and more specifically, to a multiple mode transceiver having a tunable harmonic termination circuit.
2. Related Art
Modern wireless communication devices typically contain a multiple mode transceiver that can transmit and receive several different signal types. For example, one transceiver may function as both a GSM and EDGE (enhanced data rates for GSM evolution) transceiver. A transmitter for transmitting a GSM (global system for mobile communication) signal uses a power amplifier (PA) that is non-linear to boast efficiency for use in battery operated devices. The PA can be non-linear because the GSM signal is phase modulated (PM) or frequency modulated (FM). On the other hand, an EDGE signal may be a combination PM and AM (amplitude modulation) signal that requires high linearity. A linear amplifier is relatively inefficient and consumes more power than the non-linear power amplifier. A multi-mode transceiver could include both a non-linear PA and a linear PA but that would increase the size and cost of an integrated circuit on which the transceiver is implemented.
Therefore, what is needed is a multiple mode transceiver that solves the above problems.